


Run, Tim, Run

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 21 CurseI think I have several fics with this exact plot lmao
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Run, Tim, Run

Tim and Marinette sat watching their son play with his toys. The four year old turned around to show his parents his block creation. 

Tim smiled and began to approach his son so he could join in, but on the way he stubbed his toe on a coffee table. 

"Fuck!" 

Marinette glared at him. 

A tiny voice piped up in delight, "Fuck!" 

Marinette glowered, "Tim you better run." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
